Stupid and sexy Cullen
by Honey Stewart
Summary: La orgullosa de Bella intenta olvidar por completo su desastrosa cita a ciegas con Edward Cullen. Lo que ella no sabe, es que su suerte no la acompañará demasiado y Edward no será solo un horrible recuerdo. ¿Qué pasará con aquellos sentimientos que afloraron en cuanto ambos se conocieron? ¿Qué pasó realmente con Edward en esa cita? mini-fic
1. Cita a ciegas desastrosa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

"**Cita a ciegas desastrosa"**

**BPOV**

Iba a matar a Alice. Esto era definitivo, siempre que ella me llamaba con su entusiasmo de "Te tengo una sorpresa" era para terminar teniendo la peor noche de viernes en mi vida. No sé por qué no aprendía, se trataba de Alice Brandon ¿no? La chica con más mal sentido del olfato.

Y ahora me encontraba intentando colocarme los tacones rojos que ella me había prestado. Eran ocho centímetros de largo y sentía que podría caer en cuanto comenzara a caminar. Me sentía tan tonta haciendo esto, como si yo fuera una muñeca para vestir y maquillar, eso era yo para Alice. Una muñeca versión humana.

Tampoco podía quejarme, me había comprado un vestido corto apretado que hacía notar la curva de mi cintura. Era precioso, si tan solo se pudiera usar con zapatos bajos… y era exclusivamente para la ocasión.

Desde que cumplí los 21 años, mi mejor amiga y casi hermana Alice Brandon, me arreglaba citas con hombres para encontrar al amor de mi vida. La mayoría de las citas terminaba frustrada u ofendida. Aparte no siempre eran guapos y tampoco siempre ellos me pagaban la cena. Alice no podía ser más precavida, no, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de presentarme a alguien lindo.

"En serio, Bella. Cuando lo veas vas a querer follártelo"

No, Alice. No. Ya no podía confiar en ese aspecto de ella.

Terminé entonces de acomodarme los zapatos y comencé a caminar lentamente por toda mi habitación. Si no me preparaba ahora, que vergüenza que el tipo de mi cita me viera de esta forma. Tirada en el suelo a sus pies.

Me maquille ligeramente, nunca me había gustado maquillarme, ni siquiera cuando iba al instituto. Mi madre era la reina de la moda, de hecho, cuando era adolescente acostumbraba a ir a centros de belleza o modelaje. Pero al poco tiempo quedó embarazada y tuvo que dejar todo ese sueño atrás. Cuando supo que yo era una niña, comenzó a soñar todas las noches en que yo iba a convertirme en una gran modelo o que ella me llevaría a salones de belleza. Creo que soñó mucho, porque a mí no me agrada nada de eso.

En fin, la única persona que lograba que yo cediera a este tipo de cosas era Alice. Y tendría que soportarlo. Ella y yo éramos mejores amigas desde los 17 años. Nos conocimos en el instituto de Forks, un pueblecito pequeño de Washington, ubicado en el extremo occidental de la península de Olimpia.

Mi celular sonó y con ello la vibración de este. Cogí el aparato y no me tomé la molestia de ver de quien se trataba.

—Dime, ¿se arrepintió de la cita?

Rogaba que así fuese

—No, claro que no tonta. Quería saber si estabas lista.

Miré el reloj de mi cuarto. Quince minutos de sobra.

—Casi

—Bien, quiero que hagas lo siguiente. Ve en tu auto hasta el restaurante Toffy's. Supongo que sabes dónde queda

—Supones bien.

—Entras y le pides al mesero que te lleve a la mesa 38. Recuerda, Bella… treinta-y-ocho

Asentí. _38 38 38 38_

»Y estoy segura que él ya se encontrara allí.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

—Edward Cullen. Bells, sé amable.

¿Cómo iba a prometerle eso? ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía!

—Está bien

.

Me fui rápidamente hacia el restaurante Toffy's. Ni siquiera sabía dónde mierda quedaba pero tenía que asegurarle que sí a mi amiga. Alice acostumbraba a ir con Jasper allí cada fin de semana, pero yo nunca había ido. Observé de pronto, unas lucecitas en forma de corazón y me di cuenta que se trataba del lugar correcto. Toffy's se leía en grande frente a una construcción de madera. Era como muy cómodo e incómodo a la vez, ¿quién ponía corazones con luces en un restaurante serio?

Rodé los ojos y estacioné mi jeep wrangler rubicon naranjo y me dispuse a caminar con mucho cuidado hasta la puerta giratoria. No quería que esas puertas de vidrio fueran testigo de mi torpeza al caerme y menos la gente que estaba allí adentro devorándose la comida. Qué vergüenza.

Di brinquitos de alegría cuando entré sin ninguna dificultad. Todo era murmullos y risas cuando crucé la puerta. Sentía como mis pies me gritaban del dolor y la incomodidad de esos enormes y horrorosos zapatos. Llevaba en mi mano la llave de mi jeep y con la otra un encendedor. Si no fumaba ahora… iba morir literalmente.

Casi me tropiezo con mis dos pies cuando quise caminar y rápidamente me asegure de que mi primera impresión con la gente no fuese mala.

Me acerqué al mesero que estaba con el rostro más angelical que nunca vi en mi vida.

—Hola, yo…

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Seth ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Era bastante entusiasta para estar trabajando en un restaurante. Es decir… ¿a quién le gusta que la gente te mande? A mí no.

—Soy Isabella Swan y mi amiga pidió…

—La mesa 38, claro. Ven, sígueme.

Me dejaba con la boca abierta el muchacho. No por sorprenderme, sino porque no me dejaba terminar de hablar.

Subimos unas enormes escaleras. Una, dos y tres pisos. No podía más del cansancio, sentía que iba a quedarme en medio de los peldaños a dormir. Maldecía a Alice, mi maldita amiga.

_Vas a pagarme esta, Alice Brandon. Vas a pagarla._

—La mesa del fondo. ¿Se le ofrece algo para beber?

La mesa estaba sola. Estábamos cerca de un ventanal para ver la maravillosa ciudad de Chicago. Esa era una buena idea por si me aburría mi cita o algo. Miré a Seth y éste me regalo una sonrisa.

—Sí, un Martini por favor.

Él asintió y se retiró.

Había más gente a mí alrededor. Parejas para ser exactos. No sé cómo en verdad acepte esto. Podía estar repitiéndomelo toda la desesperante noche.

"_Y estoy segura que él ya se encontrara allí"_

Sí, claro. Comenzábamos mal. ¿Dónde se encontraba mi cita? ¿Cómo sabría quién era? Bueno, es obvio que Alice le dijo la mesa. ¿Y si era feo? No podría escapar porque sabría el número de la mesa, tampoco podía decir un nombre falso. ¿Y si me pide mi teléfono? _No tengo, se me cayó dentro del retrete._

Esa era una excusa muy barata. Reneé siempre la usaba cuando Charlie y ella estaban todavía juntos.

Cuando me senté, junté una pierna con la otra para moverla. Me sentía nerviosa y ansiosa. Quería aplastar con puré de patatas a mi cita y decirle _¡¿Por qué mierda aceptaste esto?! _Aunque yo fuera la responsable, no iba a decírselo.

Seth llegó minutos después con mi Martini en una bandeja. Me preguntó si se me ofrecía otra cosa, pero en vez de eso, proferí a decirle otra cosa muy distinta.

—¿Podrías…venir… cada cierto tiempo a verme? —Eso le sorprendió. Él era un chiquillo, no quería que pensara que yo era como una pervertida asalta cunas—. Me explico. Tengo una cita ¿vale? Y no tengo idea de con quién.

—¡Ah! Lo pillo, una cita a ciegas.

—Sí

—Y quieres que yo venga cada cierto tiempo para ver si estás cómoda o no ¿verdad?

Era más inteligente de lo que pensé.

—Sí

—Y salvarte si tu cita no te gusta o está siendo grosero contigo

—Eres muy pequeño para saber tanto ¿sabes? Pero sí.

Sonrió.

—De acuerdo, vendré a traerles el pedido para cuando su "cita" llegué —Hizo el entre comillas burlándose.

—Gracias

Se retiró y yo me quedé sola con mi Martini.

Estaba sola. Sentada sola. Con gente a mi alrededor que no me prestaba atención. O quizás sí y era solo para burlarse. ¿Cuándo había surgido esta Bella tan desconfiada?

Busqué en mi bolso el espejito pequeño que siempre llevaba conmigo. Me miré los ojos, y noté que no me había puesto protector de base. Bah ¿a quién le importaría?

_Nunca des tu peor apariencia, Bella. A los hombres lo que gustan eso._

Alice siempre tenía cada frase para cada ocasión. No me importa eso.

¿Por qué estaba abriendo el protector entonces?

Tenía los ojos verde oscuro esta noche. En el día se solían aclarar, pero en la noche estaban como gato en celo. Demonios.

Cogí mi Martini mientras seguía las huellas dactilares en mis ojos. Hasta que escuché un carraspeo y una presencia cerca de mí.

—Disculpa, ¿eres Isabella Swan?

Levanté mi cabeza cuando escuché la voz. Tenía a un hombre vestido exquisitamente y con un aliento follable, tal y como mi amiga había dicho. Tenía los ojos verdes, medios grises, era una combinación extraña. La camisa blanca le hacía notar el pecho a través de ella. Y yo me quedé embobada viendo la línea de su musculoso torso.

Hasta que sacudí la cabeza, con vergüenza.

—Bella… llámame Bella.

Estrechó su mano y yo hice lo mismo. En vez de agitarla, se llevó mi mano a sus carnosos labios.

—Un gusto —Hizo sonar su beso en mi piel y me soltó la mano. Acto seguido, se sentó frente a mí.

¡A la mierda las citas feas! A la mierda Mike con su pelo en pecho. A la mierda Eric y su tic nervioso en el ojo. A la mierda Tyler y hablar con la boca llena. A la mierda Diego y sus manos inquietas que rozaban mi muslo. A la mierda Timmy y sus lentes de botella. A la mierda todos. Edward Cullen no se comparaba a nadie.

Un momento… ¿por qué decía esto? Tenía la respiración agitada y él me miraba como si estuviera desnudándome. ¿De dónde Alice lo conocía?

—Así qué… ¿conoces a mi amiga?

Buen punto para comenzar ¿o no? Qué más podría decirle de todos modos.

Él se relamió los labios. Puta madre.

Se reclinó en la silla y me miró profundamente.

—Soy el mejor amigo de Jasper

Y todo calzaba.

"_Edward hace lo mismo" "Hoy Edward y yo jugamos bolos" "Bella tengo que acompañar a Jasper a ver a Edward" "Edward se metió en problemas" "Creo que llamaré a Edward para saber si Jasper está allí"_

¿Por qué nunca le pregunté quién era ese tal Edward? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Tragué grueso.

—Me lo pude imaginar —Mentí—. Entonces… tú estabas buscando a alguien con quien salir y Alice te habló de mí.

Me reí, eso era obvio, ella siempre hacía eso.

—La verdad no —Y luego, Seth apareció como una sombra detrás de él.

Me miró queriendo investigar algo. Yo solo le sonreí y asentí, para que supiera que estaba bien. Él nos dejó la carta para pedir.

—Vuelvo en un momento, pidan tranquilos —Y se retiró.

—¿Decías? —dije, estaba muy interesada en lo que podía llegar a decir.

—No estoy buscando a nadie. Acepté por cortesía.

¿Qué?

—Entonces, no estás aquí por cuenta propia ¿me equivoco?

—Estás en lo cierto —Sonrió— Ya me han tocado varias como tú

Diablos ¿Qué?

—¿Yo qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward se carcajeo y quería golpearlo ahora mismo.

—Mujeres desesperadas, Bella. ¿Por qué crees que Alice siempre habla de ti para una cita?

Apreté los labios. ¿Quién se creía él?

—Tu amiga debe estar muy entusiasmada por buscarte novio —Se rio otra vez—. Cualquiera pensaría que te gustan las mujeres o algo.

Listo. Basta. Suficiente.

Me levanté de la silla y lo miré. Intentando que notara mí fastidio. ¿Quién no?

—Escúchame, mugre arrogante —Un par de parejas me miró sorprendida y una señora sacudió la cabeza. ¡Me importaba muy poco sus caras! Me frené en cuanto volví la cabeza a Edward Cullen— No sé quién te crees que eres o por qué estás diciéndome todo esto. No me conoces ¿entiendes? ¡No hables como si lo hicieras!

Sonrió extendido y fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

—Ya sabía yo que no tenía que aceptar esta cita. ¡Eres un estúpido, Edward! ¡Estúpido engreído! —Estaba tan enojada, pero tan enojada, que tomé la mitad de mi Martini y se lo esparcí por toda su camisa.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —Se levantó, alzando los brazos—. ¡Mi camisa favorita!

Y fue mi turno de reírme.

—La venganza es dulce ¿no crees?

.

Los tacones rojos daban fuertes pisadas en el frío y rugoso suelo. Solo se escuchaba como los grillos cantaban. Así me decía Charlie cuando yo era pequeña.

Cuando llegué a mi jeep, escuché como los pasos de alguien se apresuraban hasta mi lugar.

—¡Desde el principio creí que eras una histérica y una vieja vestida de joven!

Y nuevamente me hablaba como si me conociera.

—¡¿Por qué no dejas de hablar de mí?! ¡Dices cosas que no sabes! ¡Apenas y nos conocemos!

—¡Pero he oído hablar a Alice de ti, a Jasper! ¡Y siempre eres la maternal! ¡La que cocina bien! ¡La responsable! Qué aburrido ¿no? Dime una cosa ¿tejes también?

Me acerqué titubeante e iba a golpearlo, pero él detuvo mi acto.

—No te atrevas a golpearme.

—¡Suéltame, idiota!

—¡Pensé que podría encontrarme con una mujer hermosa! ¿Y sabes? No lo eres, en lo absoluto

Eso me dolió bastante. Toda la ira, frustración y congelo se fue en cuanto este tipo me dijo eso. Podrían decirte miles de cosas, pero cuando a una mujer un hombre le decía que no era hermosa, eso podía ser muy, pero muy fuerte.

No sé cómo habré reaccionado a sus dichos, pero Edward también había cambiado su expresión. La línea de su frente había desaparecido, y su boca estaba recta, sus ojos sorprendidos, quizás, de mi rostro.

Pero me di cuenta de algo. Estaba llorando, yo, Isabella Swan, llorando frente a un hombre que no conocía.

Me solté de su agarre y me limpié las venenosas lágrimas que estaba derramando. Edward se quedó mirándome fijamente y luego se acercó, inquieto.

—Hey, discúlpame, yo…

—No digas nada, es suficiente. Disculpa a Alice por meterte en esto ¿de acuerdo? —abrí la puerta de mi jeep, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a Edward Cullen. ¿Quién se creía realmente él? Estaba demasiado enojada. Entonces, cerré la puerta, encendí el motor y me alejé del lugar.


	2. ¿Qué hace Edward Cullen ahí?

**Capítulo 2:**

"**¿Qué hace Edward Cullen ahí?"**

**BPOV**

Llegué con el cigarro en la boca. Le di dos pitadas más antes de lanzarlo al piso y restregarlo con mi tacón. Rechiné los dientes cuando dos gruesas gotas me golpearon en la cabeza y no tuve tiempo de refugiarme cuando la tormenta me empapó la ropa.

—¡Mierda!

Cerré con seguro la puerta de mi jeep y quise correr para refugiarme en la entrada de mi apartamento, pero no lo logré, el tacón se incrustó en un maldito charco de lodo. Frustrada, enfurruñada como estaba, me quité los zapatos y corrí por todo el lugar hasta que encontré la puerta.

La recepcionista me miró como si quisiera burlarse y preguntarme si me encontraba bien al mismo tiempo. Le rodé los ojos antes de que su bocota se abriera y me dirigí al botón del elevador. Me quedé varios minutos esperando y la jodida máquina no bajaba nunca. Estaba desesperándome ¡Mi maldito viernes no podía terminar peor!

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, una anciana pequeña me miró aturdida y solo intentó salirse del elevador antes de que yo la abrazara y le ensuciara su mugrosa ropa. Entonces recordé que el engreído de Edward Cullen había dicho que yo era una vieja vestida de joven. ¿Realmente yo era así? ¿Podía ser igual a la anciana que acababa de salir del ascensor?

_Él no te conoce, no te conoce._

Y era cierto, no me conocía. ¡Entonces por qué hablaba de mí como si fuéramos íntimos amigos!

Él era la viva imagen de juzgar sin conocer. Jodidísima Alice, no podía no pensar en ella en estos momentos.

Cuando llegué a mi puerta, saqué las llaves de mi bolso y abrí apresuradamente. Sentía que todo mundo me miraba, aunque el pasillo estuviera vacío. Al entrar, tuve la sensación de hogar inmediatamente. No quería salir de aquí nunca.

No me quedé ni a tirarme al sofá como lo hacía después de cada cita y tampoco a mirar televisión. Fui directo al baño y comencé a desnudarme rápidamente. No quería seguir con este vestido y tampoco estaba lo suficientemente limpia como para acostarme a dormir. Quería quitarme el olor a viernes rápido.

La bañera se llenó al cabo de un momento y me sumergí para desestresarme.

—Esto es dulce vida —Susurré una y otra vez a medida que mis piernas se dirigían hasta la dureza de la bañera. Cerré los ojos y me dejé cautivar por la espuma y tibia comezón en mi cuerpo. El celular vibró y no tenía que pensar tanto de quién se trataba. Alice podía esperar, estaba muy enojada con ella.

.

Me sequé el pelo mientras caminaba de allá para acá pensando en algo maestro para gritarle a mi amiga. Estaba con una bata blanca puesta y sin nada debajo de ella. Se sentía tan cómodo, a veces me gustaría dormir sin nada pero luego pienso bien y nadie sabe que podría pasar durante la noche.

Encendí la televisión y busqué alguna película entretenida mientras tanto. Estaba muerta de hambre y ni siquiera me quedaban palomitas de la noche pasada.

Entonces, decidí que acostarme a dormir con el estómago vacío no podía ser tan malo. Abrí las sábanas, tibias y suaves para dormir. Hasta la almohada estaba hermosa esta noche.

No evite el rostro de Edward en mi cabeza con sus duras palabras.

¿Por qué me importaba tanto? No era primera vez que un hombre me decía eso. Bueno… la primera vez que alguien me dijo así yo estaba en preescolar y era el estúpido de Ben, novio actual de Ángela, mi prima.

Pero Edward había sido distinto. De alguna manera sus palabras habían llegado a lo más profundo de mi corazón. Como si con eso hubiera terminado por completo mi existencia. Es decir… nadie en su sano juicio le dice a una mujer que no es hermosa, ¡¿No piensan que puede ser alguien con algún tipo de trastornos?! Cualquiera diría que Edward Cullen no sabía tratar a las mujeres.

Refunfuñe sola y me cubrí con las mantas. Apagué la televisión y la lámpara antes de caerme en un profundo sueño. Que no duró por muchas horas…

Desperté a las cuatro de la mañana con un fuerte retorcijón en el estómago. Tenía ansias de absolutamente todo, hasta de la carne de vacuno, que no era mi favorita.

Me levanté con desgano y fui hasta la cocina para ver si había algo para comer. En eso encontré tostadas y queso y comencé a prepararme en un movimiento de piernas, para no aburrirme en el intento.

Sabían tan deliciosas, no podía no pensar en que gracias a un engreído estaba comiendo a las cuatro de la mañana. Si hubiese sido más caballero, quizá hubiéramos alcanzado a servirnos la entrada. Pero no, tenía que arruinarlo. ¿No podía, si quiera, espera o aguatarme? ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué había aceptado? Así nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. O quizá sí, debido a que Jasper, el novio de mi mejor amiga, era su mejor amigo. Raro.

Luego de terminar, limpié todo y me fui a dormir. Esta vez, hasta la mañana siguiente.

.

Desperté con el sonido de la alarma. Odiaba a Alice y sus ocurrencias de ponerme como alarma el canto de un gallo. Eran satisfactorias cuando tenía que levantarme a las seis de la mañana, pero no cuando estaba de día libre.

A regañadientes, me salí de la cama y fui hasta el baño para cepillarme los dientes. En eso, el alta voz en mi celular me indico un nuevo mensaje. Lo presioné para escuchar.

—_¡Bella! ¿No piensas contestarme? ¡Te he llamado toda la maldita noche! Tienes que contarme como te fue con Edward ¿te dije que era follable? Sí, te lo dije. Bueno, Jasper va a ir con él a tomarse unas cervezas, estoy segura que hablará maravillas de ti. Ah, por cierto, tengo algo importante que decirte. Nos vemos._

Rodé los ojos y el movimiento de mi cepillo de dientes en mi dentadura fue constantemente más rápido. A medida que aumentaba, más enfurecida me encontraba.

Que buen sábado estaba comenzando.

El celular volvió a sonar, pero este era de calendario. Mierda ¿Qué?

Presioné el botón y comencé a leer.

_Recoger la camiseta a la tienda._

_Ir con Alice al café_

_Hacer una llamada a Reneé_

_Buscar los expedientes de los niños para el próximo año._

Suspiré.

Soy maestra de primaria y tengo el cargo de jefatura en el segundo básico. Son niños adorables y es en la única ocasión en donde puedo desestresarme, aunque suene ilógico.

Cuando terminé de lavarme la cara, fui hasta el armario para buscar alguna tenida cualquiera. No me caracterizaba para producirme a la hora de salir, salvo si alguien con cabello castaño oscuro, una nariz respingada y un cuerpo esbelto estuviera detrás de mí para que no me embarrara.

Al terminar de vestirme, jeans azul oscuro, un suéter beige y unos botines burdeos, salí de mi habitación.

.

.

.

Reprimí un jadeo cuando crucé la puerta de salida. Las nubes cubrían todo el hermoso sol y parecía como si se quisiera poner a llover. Llevaba una chaqueta negra y gorro a mano, aparte de mis calentitos guantes. Nunca llevaba conmigo paraguas, me fastidiaban de verdad.

No quise llevar tampoco mi jeep. Siempre me costaba encontrar estacionamientos desocupados, sobretodo en época de Acción de Gracias.

Terminé por detener a un taxi. Cuando me subí, el chofer sonrió generosamente. Ojala la gente fuese así en Nueva York o en Seattle, siempre todos estaban de mal humor. O simplemente no les gustaba interactuar con más gente.

Le pagué con un dólar y fuimos hasta el centro.

Al llegar al centro, la lluvia ya había caído en la ciudad, así que me puse mi gorro y guantes antes de empaparme como anoche.

Suspiré otra vez. No, no, iba a olvidar lo de anoche. Iba a olvidar a Edward. _¿Qué? ¿Olvidar a Edward? ¡Qué diablos estás diciendo Isabella Swan!_

Regañé para mis adentros y me despedí del chofer antes de bajarme. Una ola de viento me azotó la cara y caminé rápidamente hasta un techo seguro. Toda la gente caminaba por allí para no mojarse, por lo que prácticamente parecía una feria de juguetes

Entre toda la gente, no podía localizar la tienda de ropa y por un momento pensé que estaba equivocada de camino.

Pero no… salvo una cosa. En el mismo lugar donde mandaba a arreglar mi ropa, estaba ni más ni menos que Edward Cullen. Llevaba una chaqueta negra y un cigarro en mano.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con frenesí y rápidamente me escondí dentro de un supermercado.

¿Qué hace Edward Cullen ahí?

_¡Mierda! Suerte ¿por qué me haces esto?_

Llevaba mucho tiempo escondida en el supermercado y los guardias ya estaban mirándome con desconfianza. Miré por el rabillo de mi ojo si el engreído se había ido, pero seguía allí, reclinándose en la pared.

¿Y si iba y no lo saludaba? ¿Si pasaba como si no lo hubiese visto? ¿Qué tenía que ponerme de esta forma Edward? Después de lo que me dijo anoche, no tenía nada que decir ahora.

Decidí que para arreglar mi buena reputación, tenía que hacerle frente.

Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de salir de la tienda. Caminé a pasos temblorosos y quería pasarlo rápido para entrar al lugar. Pero pareciera como si mi suerte no quisiera acompañarme, alguien choco con mi hombro y eso hizo que mi poco equilibrio se desplomara. Y caí al suelo. Bueno, casi… alguien me sostuvo. No tenía que pensar tanto para saber de quien se trataba.

—¡Hey, imbécil! ¿Podrías tener más cuidado para la próxima? —Regañaba Edward aun sosteniéndome del brazo e intentando levantarme del suelo.

No quería mirarlo a la cara. No, por favor.

Y cuando lo hice, su rostro se descompuso, o quizá no de esa forma, pero si estaba sorprendido de verme.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Y qué le importaba?

Me solté de su agarre en cuanto tomé nuevamente equilibrio.

—Chicago es para todos ¿sabías? —Me sacudí un poco la chaqueta— Gracias por sostenerme, yo… tengo que irme

Antes de que yo pudiera si quiera dar un paso, Edward me agarro del brazo con delicadeza. Eso me sorprendió bastante, fue un acto muy delicado, muy varonil, muy… satisfactorio.

—Espera —Intenté mirarle a los ojos, pero me cohibía demasiado— Anoche no dejaste que me disculpara

—No tenías que hacerlo

No contestó

—Tengo que irme, en serio

Volvió a sujetar mi brazo

—¡No! Claro que tenía que hacerlo. Fue una reacción muy grosera de mi parte. Yo no quería decir eso

—Está bien, Edward. La sinceridad parece ser algo muy característico en ti. Eso es bueno para el mundo

Su mandíbula se agrieto y eso me asustó.

—No, Bella…

No lo dejé seguir hablando, solo me solté y entré en la tienda.

Sentía como se me ruborizaba la cara, o quizá solo era lo enfurecida que estaba de verlo. Sí, eso era. Cuando la señora Maggie me miró, otra señora también lo hizo y me sentí desconcertada.

La señora Maggie notó mi incomoda reacción y rápidamente tomó la atención de la desconocida señora.

—Me alegra que hayas quedado conforme con los arreglos, Esme. Sabes que puedes pedir mi ayuda cuando gustes

Esme sonrió a Maggie antes de coger con seguridad su bolsa. Me miró y sus ojos eran de un tono muy familiar. Su cabello acaramelado y dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando me sonrió.

—Buenos días —Me dijo antes de salir.

.

Luego de ir por mi ropa a la tienda, me fui directo al café con Alice. Ella me había enviado un mensaje antes para juntarnos a la hora acordada. El coraje ya se me había ido y no sabía cómo tenía que regañarle.

Cuando la vi sentada con un cigarrillo en mano, de inmediato se me vino a la mente Edward y mi coraza de orgullo volvió. Me acerqué y dejé la bolsa a un lado para sentarme. Alice me sonrió y brincó en su propio asiento antes de presionar el cigarrillo en el tablero.

—¡Hola!

Yo no sonreí y solo me mordí el labio

—Hola

—Pensé que no llegabas. Estaba a punto de llamar a Jasper para que viniera por mí. Pero bueno no nos juntamos para esto ¡Tienes que contarme absolutamente todo! Desde el principio… o no… mejor, exprésate en una sola palabra o en una frase, o lo que sea

Se veía tan entusiasta que nuevamente el coraje se esfumo de mí.

—En una palabra… Uhm… horrendo

La sonrisa angelical de Alice se borró en cuanto notó que yo no estaba bromeando para nada. Se irguió en su silla y se inclinó para mirarme.

—¿Es una broma?

Negué con la cabeza.

Se echó para atrás, como si estuviera decepcionada de ella misma

—¡Pero Bella! ¡Te dije que fueras simpática!

¿Qué?

—¿Yo tengo la culpa? ¡Fue estúpidamente grosero conmigo!

La furia en sus ojos se fue también.

—¿Grosero? ¿Edward Cullen grosero? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?

—Supongo, un arrogante, engreído y estúpido tipo. Cree que me conoce para juzgarme ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? ¡Que era una vieja vestida de joven! ¡Me trato horrible, Al! Hasta que… yo no era… hermosa

—Es imposible. Diablos… ¡Edward es simpatiquísimo!

—Al parecer yo no le caí muy bien

—_Pero si ansiaba conocerte… _—susurró estas palabras despacio pero de igual manera las entendí.

—¿Ansiaba conocerme? ¿Qué es todo esto, Alice?

Ella se acomodó en su silla.

—Verás, Jazz y yo no parábamos de hablar de ti en ningún momento. De un rato para otro Edward preguntaba por ti, si habías hecho algo importante en la semana.

Me quedé sin respiración.

»Jazz y yo tuvimos la idea entonces, de que se conocieran, pero no sabíamos cómo. Habíamos pensado en juntarnos los cuatro, pero nosotros no queríamos eso. Queríamos que ustedes tuvieran una cita a ciegas. Nunca me imaginé que él te tratara de esa forma.

—¿Por eso me trataba como si me conociera? ¡¿Qué diablos pasa en tu cabeza Alice Brandon?!

—¡Pensé que era buena idea! Son tal para cual…

Sacudí mi cabeza, queriendo reírme ¿Edward Cullen y yo tal para cual? Podía carcajearme todo el maldito día si quisiera.

—Estás loca ¿sabes? Y no vuelvas a programarme citas, Alice. Quiero conocer a alguien por mi cuenta.

Su celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento.

—Es Jasper… quiere que nos juntemos. Bella… iba a contarme algo realmente importante pero tendrá que esperar —Se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla—. Nos vemos luego y pronto tendrás noticias de Edward Cullen, tenlo por seguro.

Me dejó sentada sola en el café, preguntándome a que se refería con que sabría de Edward. ¿Qué planeaba mi mejor amiga?


	3. Gripe

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

"**Gripe"**

**BPOV**

—_¿Cómo que no vas a venir? ¿Dónde pasarás Acción de Gracias? ¿Qué le diré a Phil? ¡Bella! ¿Es que acaso vas a pasar las fiestas con tu padre? ¿Es eso?_

Me alejé del auricular del teléfono, sabía que esa llamada iba a ser complicada, sobre todo si tenía que darle explicaciones a Reneé de por qué no iría a Phoenix. Me apenaba la idea de no ir, era primer año en que celebraríamos con Phil, el nuevo esposo de mi madre. Reneé y Charlie se había divorciado hacían cinco años y tuve la aburrida decisión de quedarme en Forks o irme con mi mamá. Decidí quedarme con Charlie, no es que no me gustara vivir con Reneé pero a veces podía ser muy entusiasmada para todo y no quería que se convirtiera en toda una adolescente para salir de fiesta conmigo.

—El próximo año, te lo prometo —Intenté recompensar.

—_¿Y para navidad? ¿Año nuevo?_

—No lo sé, veré para entonces. De todos modos, iré solo para navidad o año nuevo, tengo que pasar una de dos con Charlie también

Reneé suspiró.

—Está bien, haz lo que quieras. Pero… prométeme que vas a cuidarte y llamarás para Acción de Gracias, estaré muy cerca del teléfono.

Podía imaginármela.

—Sí, mamá

Y entonces, comenzó su interrogación de cada dos semanas. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Has salido con alguien? ¿Cuándo vas a darme nietos? ¿Con quién vives? ¿Por qué te aceptaron trabajar tan joven en la escuela? ¿Comiste bien?

Ya no me extrañaba de ella y estaba bien que preguntara por mí, eso demostraba que en verdad le importaba. Mi mamá fue madre a los 17 años y desde que nací ella había vuelto a ser como antes "la revoltosa Reneé". Me crie con mi abuela Marie hasta los cuatro años y luego ella y Charlie me llevaron con ellos a Forks.

Debí haber llorado un mes entero cuando ellos me sacaron de la casa de mis abuelos. Para mí la abuela Marie era mi mamá y nadie iba a cambiar eso. Pero cuando vi que Charlie y Reneé entraban por la puerta y conversaban en secreto con mis abuelos, supe entonces, que no era para nada bueno. Reneé tenía mi edad cuando comenzó a ejercer su rol de madre, pero yo no quería mucho que ella se me acercara, no dormía en las noches llorando y preguntando por "mi mamá" y ambos estuvieron un año complicado intentando que yo me acostumbrara al ambiente de Forks y los viera como mis verdaderos padres.

Por eso no me extraña que Reneé no haya insistido en que me fuera con ella cuando se divorció de mi padre, de todos modos, yo estaba a punto de cumplir los 18, podía fácilmente decidir cómo una persona adulta.

Cuando colgué, me metí rápidamente al ordenador para buscar los expedientes de los niños del colegio. Llevaba trabajando allí casi un año y tenía un curso a mi cargo, era extraño para la gente que yo tuviera esa oportunidad siendo tan joven, pero lo que no sabían era que tenía el apoyo y resguardo de la madre de Alice, quien era la directora.

Ella sabía que yo podía hacerlo, de otra manera no me hubiera dejado el puesto. De todas formas, pensaba volver a tomar las clases para tener mi título este próximo año.

Había durado más de lo normal en buscar esa maldita información, por lo que mientras estos se descargaban, yo iba por una taza humeante de café. La lluvia allá afuera comenzó a caer estrepitosamente y solo se escuchaba el sonido que esta golpeaba al suelo. Me sentí un poco desanimada por eso, no me gustaba para nada la lluvia.

De alguna forma, Chicago no era muy torrencial en cuanto a lluvia se tratara, pero el clima estaba cambiando extrañamente.

Cuando los archivos se descargaron, me abrigue lo suficiente como para no enfermarme, cogí las llaves de mi coche y salí del apartamento.

Conducir en día de lluvia siempre me había costado, sobre todo porque la mayoría de las veces se me dificultaba frenar en cada semáforo.

Al llegar a la escuela, la madre de Alice, Anne Brandon, me recibió mientras estaba a punto de cerrar el establecimiento. Nos aseguramos en su oficina y le entregué los expedientes descargados y archivados. Ella me agradeció y esperamos a que la lluvia cesara para salir.

.

Maneje sin mucho miedo las calles ya que la lluvia se había acabado. Estaba poco a poco anocheciéndose y mientras iba por gasolina a la tienda, tuve un repentino dolor de cabeza y estómago. Comencé a estornudar de la nada y pronto las manos se me empezaron a congelar. No podía ver muy bien el tanque para llenarlo de gasolina y tuve que sujetarme de mi jeep para no caerme.

Dejé todo tal y como estaba y me metí dentro del jeep para buscar mi teléfono celular. Cuando lo encontré, marqué rápidamente al número de Alice. Ésta me atendió de inmediato.

—Tienes que venir rápido, no me siento muy bien.

—_¿Dónde estás?_

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y tuve que cerrar los ojos para que se me pasara.

—En la gasolinera, a dos cuadras del apartamento.

Alice dijo que iba a estar en cinco minutos en la gasolinera con la promesa de que yo no me moviera de allí. Prácticamente solo tenía que pestañear.

Cuando Alice llegó, me sentí tan aliviada que el dolor de cabeza y estómago comenzaron a agrandarse, antes solo estaba nerviosa de cómo había reaccionado mi cuerpo.

—¿Dónde quieres que te lleve?

—¿Al hospital?

Alice se quedó pensado

—¿Qué te he dicho acerca de salir tan rápido? Pudiste haber esperado a que la lluvia pasara

—Anne también estaba apurada

Alice resopló.

—Mamá siempre lo está. Ahora, ¿sabes lo que te pasa?

—¿Qué?

—Estás con gripe, hasta puedes contraer anemia ¡En que estabas pensando!

Ella resopló nuevamente y golpeo con ligereza el manubrio con sus guantes negros. Giró tan rápido mi jeep al estacionamiento del hospital que prácticamente vomite encima de la ventana. Alice hizo un movimiento con sus manos de desesperación y no se bajó y comenzó a buscar en todas partes algo con qué limpiarme.

—Espera, voy a ayudarte a salir

Abrió la puerta cuando yo estaba limpiándome la boca. Se veía todo tan borroso y movido. Preferí cerrar los ojos que mirar por donde caminaba.

—¡Enfermera, una silla por favor!

Fue lo último que escuche de Alice antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.

Paredes blancas. Puerta color crema. Una sábana del mismo color que las paredes y un ramo de rosas lilas que parecían ser falsas. Levanté con dificultad la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba?

Ah, en el hospital. Me miré las manos y tenía un horroroso suero en el brazo izquierdo. Se veía morada y verde, además de la sangre circulando en ese pequeño y delgado tubito. Quise vomitar.

Intenté aclararme la garganta por si no me había quedado sin voz y tenía los labios secos.

El sonido de una puerta me quito de mi ensoñación y rápidamente apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Creo que dejé de respirar en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de la boca de alguien que yo conocía extrañamente muy bien. Diablos ¿Qué? ¿Era posible? ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? ¿Tanto me odiaban? ¿Por qué estaba en todas partes? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Levanté mi cabeza inmediatamente y dos esmeraldas me miraban con preocupación. ¿Él me había visto desmayada? ¿Sin fuerzas? ¡No podía ser más vergonzoso!

De acuerdo, tenía que calmarme. Además, ¿qué tenía que importarme? ¿Qué importaba si Edward Cullen me veía de esta forma?

¿Era médico?

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Eres médico —Repetí tontamente las palabras de mi cabeza.

Edward se rio —Sí, lo soy. Y ahora eres mi paciente.

Umm.

—¿Qué tengo? ¿Me voy a morir pronto?

Edward volvió a reírse y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tienes para rato, Bella. Tienes gripe y una descompensación en el estómago. Deberías saber que tomar algo caliente y salir inmediatamente a la calle no es bueno

Eso me lo dijo como regañándome. Si no tuviera el suero en mi maldito brazo dejaría marcada mi mano en su perfecta mejilla.

Un momento, ¿dije perfecta?

—¿Puedo irme a casa?

—Sí… tendrás que esperarme un poco para irnos

¿Qué?

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Dónde está Alice?

—Fue a la farmacia por tus antibióticos

Me urgí en la cama. ¿Iba a irme a casa con él? ¿Era eso cierto?

—Prefiero esperarla

Me miró fijamente a los ojos

—¿De verdad eres tan terca? Hay más pacientes esperando ser atendidos. Tú y yo nos iremos a casa.

—A mi casa dirás.

Se detuvo frente a mí y tomó con delicadeza mi brazo izquierdo.

—Claro, a tu casa.

Cuando terminó de sacar las muestras horribles de sangre, me destapó y cogió suavemente de mis manos para sentarme.

—¿Qué haces?

Él sonrió y me tomó de la cintura para bajarme. Creí haber muerto en ese mismo momento.

—Bajándote para que vayas a casa.

Rodé los ojos.

—Podía hacerlo sola

.

Se sentía tan extraño estar en un mismo auto con él. Luego de haberme bajado, no dejo que bajáramos por las escaleras por lo que prácticamente me aferró a su cuerpo para que entrara al elevador. Eso no fue lo más delirante, lo fue cuando sus manos se posaron en mi cintura durante mucho tiempo mientras la máquina bajaba hasta el primer piso.

Cuando doblamos en la esquina de mi apartamento, Edward detuvo el auto y se metió dentro del estacionamiento.

—Hey, no puedes hacer eso

No me hizo caso, solo entró.

—Vengo contigo, te conocen.

¿Él iba… a entrar conmigo?

Me bajé del auto en cuanto se estaciono y no dejé que él me llevara también. Rápidamente entonces, Edward cerró con seguro su volvo negro y corrió en mi dirección.

—Eres una lisiada, tengo que estar contigo

Me crucé de brazos

—No es necesario. Estamos dentro del edificio, aquí no hay ventanas ni puertas abiertas. Puedes irte, y gracias por todo.

Pensé que se iría, pero… se paró frente a mí.

—No voy a dejarte sola, no cuando puedes decaer nuevamente.

Tragué grueso

Me sentí cohibida con sus ojos por un momento y luego los aparté.

—De acuerdo, pero solo un rato. Luego llamarás a Alice para que venga

Edward sonrió.

—Claro

¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿No que me odiaba? Todo lo que me dijo al parecer se le había olvidado. Quizá era una forma de pedirme disculpas y arreglar todo. Pero… ¿Por qué tanta preocupación?

Entramos a mi apartamento y Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él. Luego me preguntó dónde quedaba mi habitación y me llevó a arrastras para acostarme. Lo empuje para que saliera de mi habitación y me dejara cambiarme de ropa sola. Él accedió y me preguntó dónde guardaba las yerbas para hacerme un agua caliente.

Minutos después de acostarme, Edward llegó con una taza humeando de yerba verde. La dejó encima del velador y se sentó en la orilla de mi cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor

—Me alegra

Silencio

—¿No ha llegado Alice?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Les ha costado a ella y a Jazz encontrar los antibióticos. Se agotan fácilmente en estas fechas.

Asentí.

Silencio de nuevo.

—Me preocupé verte en ese estado

Mi garganta se crispó.

—Uh, lo siento

—Vi a Alice gritar por ayuda y a ti encima de ella —Se rio torpemente— No sabía quién era esa persona y por qué estaba así encima de Alice. Cuando me acerqué… —Se mordió el labio. Mi boca se aguó— Le pedí a un amigo que siguiera atendiendo a mis pacientes.

¿En serio?

Lo miré fijamente

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Edward se encogió de hombros

—Quiero demostrarte que no soy una mala persona. Qué me siento muy arrepentido de haberte dicho eso… ya sabes, alguien no puede mentir tanto.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Edward volvió a sonreír y era como si mi corazón se desbocara.

—Sobre que no eras hermosa.

Listo, estaba muerta.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Honey Stewart.**


	4. Pornografía

**Capítulo 4:**

"**Pornografía"**

**BPOV**

—¡Llegué! —Alice había interrumpido la extraña sensación de mirar fijamente a los ojos de Edward y que él viera los míos. Me sacudí en mi propio lugar, intentando achicarme—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto anduvimos con Jazz? No, no lo sabes. Cinco farmacias ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Cinco!

No podía prestarle atención a Alice en este momento, no cuando tenía aún los ojos de Edward puestos en los míos. De pronto me sentí cohibida y con ganas de salir corriendo.

Intenté sonreír y esquivar la sensación de ser observada. Miré hacia el velador y cogí la taza de agua caliente que Edward me había preparado. _Preparado con sus propias manos… _no, no era momento de tener este tipo de pensamientos ¿o sí? _No, Bella, no._

Tomé atención todo el tiempo a mi amiga pero sin prestar oído. No estaba para escucharla, ni siquiera pensar dos cosas al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué Edward había dicho eso? ¿Qué significada?

Busqué la forma de sacármelo de la cabeza, de diversas maneras estúpidas. Pero no podía, su "sobre que no eras hermosa" había calado muy en el fondo de mi clí… cabeza.

Desesperada, me levanté torpemente para no sentir su aliento cerca de mi cara. Pero eso no resultó, terminé botando al suelo la taza con agua caliente y casi me quemo los pies, pero ¿adivinan quién me salvó? ¿No? ¡Pues Edward Cullen! El príncipe encantado malditamente guapo.

No sé qué me pasaba o por qué este inesperado deseo de tenerlo cerca. Era como si tuviera escrito en su frente "bésame" o en su culo "azótame" no sé, algo parecido.

Me mordí el labio y recordé que sus brazos estaban en mi cuerpo, intentado apartarme de la taza con agua. ¡Mierda! ¿Es que no puedo hacer nada bien?

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te alcanzaste a quemar?

Se notaba preocupado, su voz era desesperada. ¿Por qué no se iba y ya? _Quieres tenerlo para ti _¡No! _Lo quieres entre medio de tus piernas _¡Sí! ¡No! _Quieres gritar su nombre _¡N….! ¡Mierda! ¡Di la maldita palabra!… ¡NNNNNo!

—¡No! —Grité. Edward y Alice estaban mirándome como si se tratara de alguna loca desquiciada. Me sentí sonrojada. ¿Estarían descubriendo lo que pensaba? ¿Existía eso realmente? —Nnnno —Terminé por decir.

Me solté de Edward y me desequilibré, pero eso no tomó por sorpresa de él, solo se rio. Le fulminé con la mirada.

—Lo siento, es solo que… me encanta tu torpeza

¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Ahora le encantaba mi torpeza? ¿Ya no le bastaba con decirme que en verdad era mentira sobre que no era hermosa sino que ahora me dice que le encanto? ¿Eso quiere decir? ¿Quiere matarme? ¿Empujarlo y cabalgarme? ¿Quitarle la ropa y violarlo?

Sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que saber sacarlo de mi maldita y jodida cabeza.

—Chicos, estoy cansada. Alice, mañana te llamo ¿sí? Edward… —Lo miré a los ojos y no me salieron las palabras de inmediato— Gracias también.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Era como si les hubiese hablado en chino o algo parecido. Pronto, los dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

¿Qué carajo?

Fruncí el ceño y Alice se acercó a mí para abrazarme.

—Bella, ¿de verdad crees que vamos a dejarte sola? ¡Por poco y te perdimos! Estuviste a un pie de que estrenara mi traje negro.

—Alice…

—Pero Edward y yo no vamos a irnos de aquí…

—Alice, él no puede… —Intenté explicarle bajito pero ella no me dejó.

—Ve a la cama. Tengo a Jasper esperándome abajo. Quédate con Edward que yo le diré a mi novio que puede irse a dormir —Me palmeo el trasero y ella salió campante fuera de mi apartamento.

Mierda

Mierda santa. Estaba sola con Edward, nuevamente.

—Ya escuchaste —Habló y me giré para encararlo. ¡Santísima y jodida virgen! Tenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y el pelo rudamente desordenado. Estaba como para enredar mis dedos en él.

_No te muerdas el labio. No te muerdas el labio._

Crucé mis dedos y giré mi cara para no mirarlo y hacerme pipí ahí mismo.

—Vamos a la cama, Bella

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato. ¡¿QUÉ?!

Ah… yo a la cama, que yo me fuera a la cama ¿verdad? Claro,_ qué estúpida, Bella. ¿De verdad pensaste eso? ¿Qué mente sucia criaron Charlie y Reneé?_

Caminé hasta mi habitación sin voltearme a verlo si quiera. Me acosté e intente cambiar una y otra vez los canales. Y el maldito control remoto estaba tartamudeando, acabándose las pilas.

Mientras cambiaba de canal, Edward se sentó en el borde de mi cama a inspeccionar mis sábanas. ¿Qué tanto miraba?

_¿Te vas a poner celosa de las sábanas, querida Bella?_

¡Cállate consciencia!

_¡Soy tu vagina estúpida!_

¡Ouch!

Y de pronto… llegué al canal de pornografía, y mi maldito control remoto se quedó trabado. Sin querer cambiar de canal.

—Jodida mierda… —Lo golpee con mi mano, contra el velador, lo giré, apreté más fuerte los botones, y nada…

Edward se giró para mirarme y una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios. De pronto, en medio de mi babeo al verlo, escuché los gemidos de animal que hacía la actriz de la tele. La chica y el chico estaban en la posición del "69" y tenía la boca ocupada con el juguetito de él, y no sabía cómo gemía tanto. ¡Parecía vaca! Luego, el chico le nalgueó el trasero y sentí como una especie de comezón muy por debajo de mí.

Mi consciencia llamada vagina estaba excitada. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Recordé entonces que tenía que hacer algo. Tirar el control remoto fuera de mi habitación, correr a la TV y apagarla. Pero sentía que mis pies estaban demasiado lentos.

—Woah… ¿nunca lo has hecho? —Edward me miró haciendo la pregunta. Eso me sorprendió y a él también. Tartamudeo un poco antes de sacudir la cabeza—. Olvídalo.

Llegué a la televisión y la apagué. Me sentí tremendamente aliviada. Suspiré y regrese con la poca dignidad que me quedaba a la cama.

Hubo silencio, y solo estaban encendidas las lámparas.

Escuché varios "tururú" por parte de Edward. Era como su manera de pasar el rato ¿no? O la incomodidad.

—¿Sabes qué más? Te acuestas o Alice va a matarme.

Me golpee la cabeza con el cabecero una vez que intenté acostarme y Edward se echó a reír.

—¿Vas a reírte de mí todo el tiempo?

Su sonrisa desapareció.

Maldita bastarda.

—Lo siento ¿sabes? He intentado disculparme contigo de distintas formas… yo… estoy muy arrepentido, pero parece que vas a seguir ignorándome y tratándome mal.

Oh.

—Podrías simplemente acercarte y pedirme disculpas.

No. No. No. ¿Bella, que idea ha sido esa?

Se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó para sentarse en la orilla de mi cama, muy cerca de mí.

Me miró a los ojos y fue como un golpe bajo a todas mis especulaciones de él. Era hermoso.

—Discúlpame por favor.

Ow.

Me quedé sin palabras.

—No tenías que hacerlo, no hablaba en serio.

—¿Me perdonas? —Ignoró lo que había dicho— No hablaba con la verdad. Realmente me pareces muy hermosa.

¿Qué iba a decir?

Diablos.

—Per…donado.

Me trabé.

Y sentí sus labios en los míos.

Fue tan… ¿suave?

Sus dedos se fueron a mi barbilla y la alzó para él estar más cómodo. No intentó que nuestro beso fuera más allá, solo me besó y fui yo, si yo, la que abrió la boca y dejara entrar su magnífica lengua.

Comenzó una danza lenta y a medida que íbamos conociendo nuestras bocas, los movimientos se hicieron constantes y más rápidos.

Su aliento era exquisito y sus besos estaban calientes. Estaba ardiendo y yo también.

Seguimos besándonos sin siquiera necesitar aire. Y estaba próxima a morir por falta de eso. Pero yo no quería separarme. ¿Por qué?

_¡Sácale la ropa! _Gritaba.

No.

_¡Sácasela, idiota! ¡Es tu oportunidad!_

La tuya, dirás.

_¡No, es tuya también! ¿Quién gritara de placer por mí?_

Tú lo sientes dentro de ti

_Pero tú lo trasmites, nena ¿captas?_

Maldita vagina.

Intenté olvidarme de ella un momento y disfrutar de ese maravilloso beso. ¿Desde cuándo no besaba?

—¡Bella, Edward, ya llegué!

Empujé a Edward tan fuerte que éste cayó al suelo. Me sentí culpable luego de que su culo resonara en el piso.

—Lo siento —Susurré y Edward asintió con una sonrisa.

Jódeme.

Alice entró tan feliz que no sabía si se debía a que tuvo un rapidín con Jasper en el auto o porque se iba a quedar toda la noche conmigo.

La primera era más probable.

Ella no se dio cuenta de nuestro extraño comportamiento. Había estado cohibida la mayor parte del tiempo y sentía mis labios hinchados. Edward no parecía diferente a como yo estaba. Caminaba de un lado para otro todo el maldito tiempo.

—Edward, detente —Le pidió Alice— Me estás mareando

Él se sentó y jugó con sus dedos.

¡Qué grandes eran!

_Como su polla_

¡Cállate!

_No_

Suspiré, con ella nunca iba a ganar.

Alice se quedó dormida antes que yo y Edward había abandonado la habitación excusándose de querer ir al baño. Había tardado demasiado.

Y decidí levantarme para ir a buscarlo.

¿De dónde había salido esta Bella?

Cuando llegué a la cocina, lo encontré husmeando en el refrigerador.

—Edward…

Saltó del susto y paso a botar la cacerola con arroz blanco.

Cerré los ojos ante desagradable sonido de ollas.

—Yo… tenía hambre

Parecía un niño pequeño. Y eso me dio demasiada ternura.

—Deja prepararte algo.

Él me siguió y no dejó de mirarme mientras le preparaba una sopa. Se olía riquísima.

Y cuando lo probó, suspiró y sonrió.

—Cocinas muy bien.

—Gracias.

—En realidad, ya sabía que cocinabas bien.

Fruncí las cejas

—¿Cómo?

—Soy tu fan número uno desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Ah?


	5. ¿Nosotros qué?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

"**¿Nosotros qué?"**

Estaba ida. Parecía como si estuviera en estado de coma y no podía pestañear. ¿Él había dicho qué era mi fan? Había dicho cosas tan lindas, bueno… no fueron tantas palabras, pero la cosa es que dijo que yo era hermosa y lo noté que lo decía desde muy en el fondo. Ni siquiera me percaté de la falta de razonamiento en sus palabras. ¿Cómo podría yo tener un fan, si ni siquiera era famosa? ¡Tampoco nos conocíamos antes!

Espera un momento…

Alice había comentado sobre que él preguntaba por mí constantemente. Él era un sicópata… ¡Y mi amiga lo traía a mi propia casa! ¿Quería deshacerse de mí? ¡Vaya manera!

_¿Puedo acotar algo?_

Vagina preguntó.

Rodé los ojos y asentí.

_El muchacho es bueno, Bella. ¿Crees que alguien más pueda soportar tu carácter? Se ve que tiene paciencia, yo ya te hubiese azotado hasta que no tuvieras respiración. De hecho, quizá hasta hubiésemos rodado por toda_

De acuerdo, entendí

_¿Entiendes? No es que yo te desee, joder. Soy tu vagina, te conozco desde siempre, fui partícipe cuando te rompiste el himen a los ocho años. Eso jamás se me olvida…_

Cállate

_Y cuando intentaste acostarte con James y él quería solo a vírgenes. Vio tu himen abierto y te dejo en la cama con las piernas abiertas._

Ok, basta.

_¿Y te acuerdas del chico de la biblioteca que quería chuparte el clí…_

—¡Cállate! —Grité— ¡No fue así! ¡Él lo dijo, tratas de hacer entender que soy una cualquiera!

—¿Qué?

Mierda

Mis mejillas cambiaron de color y quería desmayarme. ¿De verdad había dicho todo eso en voz alta? ¡Maldita vagina hija de puta!

_Sin mí no podrías hacer pipí ¿sabes?_

Ag.

Inhale y exhale aire rápidamente e intenté inventar cualquier excusa barata.

—Me descompensé —¿Qué? ¿Dije descompensar? ¿Qué carajos tiene que ver descompensar en todo este rollo?

_No sabes mentir, cariño. La última vez que…_

¡Vete a la mismísima mierda recién hecha!

Salí corriendo luego de eso y no vi a Edward durante toda la noche.

Me arrepentí en el primer instante en que me encerré en mi habitación puesto que yo quería saber exactamente a que se había referido Edward anteriormente.

Me hundí en mi propia estupidez y dejé caer mi cabeza en la almohada. No demoré en quedarme dormida.

.

—¡Despierta! —La voz de Alice me hizo temblar el oído y caí de bruces al suelo, enredándome con las sábanas. Era una hermosa mañana en la que ella había elegido para molestar mi pacífico y delicioso sueño. Jadee cuando sentí el dolor de trasero que me provoco el golpe.

—Simplemente podrías siquiera empujarme el hombro.

Ella me empujó el hombro y yo fruncí el ceño. Alice hizo caso omiso a lo que yo le había dicho y se sentó en la orilla de mi cama.

—Edward, acércate —En algún lugar de la habitación se encontraba Edward, y yo me sonrojé salvajemente por mi tontería infantil de salir arrancando—. Quiero que ambos se quiten los pijamas y se den una buena ducha. Jasper y yo los estaremos esperando en el estacionamiento porque tenemos que darles una genial noticia.

Ella aplaudió y salió de la habitación campante.

Miré a Edward y éste se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién va a entrar primero? —Él preguntó.

Me levanté completamente del suelo y suspiré.

—Las mujeres primero —Dije mientras hacía mi camino hasta el baño y me encerraba allí.

_**20 minutos después.**_

—¡Cullen, solo enciende la maldita llave y báñate!

Edward giró la llave y regaño.

—¡Estuviste 20 minutos en el baño y acabaste el agua caliente! ¿Cómo quieres que me bañe?

Bufé, ¿quién se creía él?

—¡Como la gente normal! ¡Y yo me baño el tiempo que se me dé la reverenda gana porque para eso es mi puto baño, mi puta agua, mi puta casa y mi puto dinero!

Edward refunfuñó, se bajó los pantalones y me dejó estancada con toda la mierda en la boca.

Prácticamente le veía todo, porque su bóxer era lo bastante pequeño como para entrar en imaginaciones pervertidas.

—No tenemos tiempo… solo báñate. —Le dije, incómodamente nerviosa.

.

Luego de 10 minutos más, Edward y yo bajamos con rapidez hasta el estacionamiento y descubrimos a Alice y Jasper comiéndose a besos. Cuando llegamos a su lugar, ellos solo alzaron la mano para que por favor esperáramos. Genial, ahora resulta que teníamos que verlos haciendo sus cochinadas.

Para cuando se decidieron a terminar, se subieron al auto no sin antes enviarse coquetas miradas, y hacer partir el auto.

Anduvimos por todo el centro y era como si ellos lo hicieran a propósito para no contarnos todavía. Yo necesitaba saber para salir de todo esto e irme a casa a comer.

Llegamos hasta un restaurante italiano y mientras Alice y Edward pedían tortitas, Jasper y yo pedíamos café con bastante azúcar.

—Escúpanlo. —Pedí impaciente. No necesitaba toda esa presentación para decir unas cuantas palabras.

¿Y si Alice estaba embarazada? Decir que la noticia era que yo fuera la madrina, podría alegrarme el día.

—Esperen. Con calma.

Ambos sonrieron. Joder.

Cuando el mesero llegó con las cosas, yo quería lanzarme encima de él y agradecerle que se hubiese apurado. Alice tardó en comenzar, puesto que ella y Edward estaban más interesados en aquella tortita.

Edward no parecía ansioso, y eso me ponía los pelos de punta.

—Bien, chicos —Comenzó Jasper.

¡Aleluya sea el señor!

—Jasper y yo hemos estado haciendo algunos planes para futuro. Y queremos que ustedes estén presentes en ello. Los apreciamos mucho y queremos ser los cuatro para siempre.

Ok, eso sonaba demasiado cursi para ser Alice Brandon.

—Es por eso…

—Que queremos que ustedes sean los padrinos de nuestra boda, futuros hijos y lo que sea que venga para más adelante. Nos casaremos dentro de pocas semanas, y tendrán –obligatoriamente- que vivir juntos.

¿QUÉ?

_Oh si, o si, sexo, sexo, sexo._

—¿Cómo que vivir juntos? ¿Qué tiene que ver que ustedes se casen y nosotros seamos los padrinos con que vivamos juntos?

Edward masticó su tortita, y yo le fulminé con la mirada.

—Ustedes se llevan horrible, Bella. Tendrán que aprender a convivir si quieren pasar desapercibidos en las fotos de boda. No vamos a aceptar un no por respuesta. Es nuestra boda, y queremos que todo sea perfecto.

Jasper jamás había hablado de esa forma. Maldito. Maldito él y su amigo Edward.

No dije nada, aunque tenía muchas cosas qué decir, pero no iba a salirme con la mía, de eso estaba claro. Alice podía ser muy entusiasta y consentida, como lo quieran llamar, pero una vez que has cambiado de dirección las cosas que ella misma ordenó, puede ser peor que hulk al enojarse.

—Bella, no creo que sea tan malo —Edward habló, por primera vez, y yo quería ahorcarlo.

—Da igual.

Bufé, me levanté del asiento y me fui para tomar un taxi.

Sabía que me iban a dejar pensar. ¿Cómo podían controlar mi vida? Yo… ¿viviendo con Edward Cullen? ¿Se habían vuelto locos?

_Es tu oportunidad, cariño. Edward es tan, pero tan, pero tan caliente._

Igual que tú.

_Estoy segura que tiene sueños eróticos contigo. Ya te debe de coger por las noches._

Nunca ha hecho eso.

_Nunca digas nunca, solcito. Mira, piensa positivo, tendrás a alguien con quien practicar tus mayores sueños sexuales._

Joder.

_Y el podrá expulsar todo su semen en ti_

¡No seas asquerosa!

_Solo intentaba subirte el ánimo_

¡Vaya manera! ¡Gracias!

Joder, ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

Tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos y dejé salir todo el aire tenso que tenía.

¡Yo, la malditamente jodida de la cabeza Isabella Swan viviendo con Edward Cullen! ¡El hombre más caliente y delicioso que jamás en mi vida había visto!

Tenía que reconocer que conciencia llamada vagina estaba en lo cierto.

¡No! ¡No en depositar eso en mí! Sino que quizá… solo quizá… podría practicar…

¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?

¡JODER!

.

En la noche, Edward llegó con una maleta negra y varias bolsas en sus manos.

¿Por qué tantas cosas? Tampoco era para siempre.

Lo recibí con los brazos cruzados y solo empujé su maleta al armario y luego él fue a dejar todas las bolsas a la habitación desocupada.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Pregunté.

—No.

—Bien, voy a preparar algo para mí.

Solo iba por café y algo de tostadas con mantequilla de maní.

Por más que busqué el jodido frasco no lo logré, y lo encontré arriba de un mueble lo suficientemente alto como para tener que coger una silla y subir.

A regañadientes, fui por la silla y me encaminé a subirme.

Cuando estuve a punto de coger el frasco, me desequilibré y me sentí desvanecer en el suelo.

Pero no logré tocar el piso.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

Edward estaba muy cerca de mi cara cuando me preguntó. Se notaba alarmado y preocupado.

—Estoy bien.

Nos miramos el uno al otro y sus labios comenzaron a inclinarse para besarme. Yo solo logré cerrar los ojos y sentir como su boca se movía con ligereza en la mía.

Fueron movimientos suaves, lentos, suaves, rápidos, suaves, lo bastante rápido. Su lengua entró de lleno dentro de mi boca y jugamos con ambas para cuando yo alcancé a cogerle el pelo y desordenándoselo. Mordió mi labio inferior y jadee en respuesta.

Su lengua succionaba todo de mí y hasta pasaba por mis dientes.

Cuando nos separábamos, era solo para respirar, mirarnos y sentir lo hinchados y mojados que estaban nuestros labios. No me importaba tener por todo el contorno de mi boca llena de saliva de él. Y solo me agarré a él para besarlo.

Me encantaba besarlo. Me encantaba como él besaba. Su lengua era perfecta, delicada, como también un monstruo perfecto y un placer indescifrable.

Terminé gimiendo cuando sus manos se fueron a mi cintura.

—No lo hagas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es la primera noche. No sería muy…

Edward se rio, me soltó y se subió en la silla para coger el frasco.

—¿Demasiado rápido?

Asentí.

Edward entendió mi punto de vista y no me presionó. ¿Eso quería decir que mañana si podíamos? Oh, joder de los joderes.

Eso solo podía culpar a una sola persona.

_¡Hola!_

¿Por qué?

_Tenías que ser partícipe de lo que te espera más adelante._

¿No podías simplemente esperarte un par de semanas?

_¿Estás reconsiderándolo?_

No.

_¿Entonces?_

Solo preguntaba, idiota.

_Soy más inteligente que tú. Solo bésalo hasta que esté bien erecto._

Eres una maldita puta…

_Te estás ofendiendo a ti misma_

Joder.

Terminé de preparar mi tostada con mantequilla de maní y Edward ya se había metido a bañar.

¿Qué podía esperar para más adelante?

¿Realmente terminaríamos siendo indiferentes con Edward?

¿O acabaríamos como creo que acabaríamos luego…?

Los dos estábamos con abstinencia… eso creo.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación para dormir, pillé un papel blanco en medio de la cama.

_Bella: ¿Realmente quieres dejarme así? Esto_y _como un loco, besas como la puta madre._

_Estoy realmente obsesionado contigo, soy tu fan, recuérdalo ;)_

Bien, ahora… ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer?

Vagina no respondas.

_Ouch._


End file.
